


Pumpkin surprise

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: It's never too late for Halloween, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, contains outdoor activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, to his surprise, finds himself playing trick or treat with a pumpkin man on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stammi_vicinora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammi_vicinora/gifts).



> *Throws random smut at you*
> 
> I'll start working on my fics again after posting this, idk I blame que-bae for the whole idea, I thought I was going to finish it back during Halloween but haha, here I am. Other than that, uni is doing everything it can to claim what little free time I have. I'm trying to fight it but I do need to pass, lol. 
> 
> This is NaruSasu but if you know me, then you also know that seme/uke stereotypes are my biggest nightmare.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Oh god, this party was boring. He’d only been here for thirty minutes, and he was already dying to go home. Not that he was usually much of a party person, but he’d arrived a while after it started when everyone was already drunk, and Sasuke simply _did not_ drink, which made everything five times as boring.

Why was he even here… oh, right. Because Karin dragged him, literally dragged him after handcuffing him to herself, declaring that she would never forgive herself for leaving her good friend all alone on Halloween. The fact that Sasuke didn’t like Halloween and also would never forgive her for dragging him seemed unimportant, apparently.

And so he’d found himself in a cramped apartment, the trip there accompanied with a mix of horrified and amused stares since Karin was dressed up as a sexy devil and Sasuke was… well, honestly he was still wearing his work clothes, just a regular shirt and jacket with jeans. Everyone they’d passed probably thought they were dressed up as some kinky reference to something, just like the host had done when greeting them.

If Sasuke could erase today from existence, he’d be a lot happier than he was currently.

He’d even considered drinking just to get rid of the disgust he felt for everyone else at the party but even that suffering wasn’t enough for him to stoop to their level. He had standards for himself, after all, and those did not include a tolerance towards making a complete ass of himself.

Instead he was slowly sipping on some sort of fake Sprite with red food color in it, filled with little jelly skulls he’d discovered too late. They were now at the bottom thankfully so that he could drink without choking himself. He’d seen the headline swim before his eyes while coughing earlier, _24-year-old died at Halloween party after choking on festive candy_. He would have had to come back as a ghost and haunt the host for that.

The only form of ‘entertainment’ he had was judging people’s costumes. You’d be surprised how inventive people could be when it came to bad taste. So far he’d already noted down a top ten on his mental list of most awful outfits, and at the top?

Why, at the top was the guy currently waddling towards him, an empty glass in hand and a bright grin on his face. Sasuke might not have found him so ugly during normal circumstances, but as the guy had to stop and apologize after –for the umpteenth time that night– bumping into someone with his oversized pumpkin costume, Sasuke concluded that there was something distinctly unattractive about the color orange.

Then the guy turned to keep walking, and promptly bumped into someone else. It would have been funny if the guy wasn’t such an _idiot_ for wearing such a costume at a crowded party. It didn’t help that on the top of his head was a supposedly cute little hat representing the top of the pumpkin, stem and leaf and all.

_What an idiot_.

Sasuke scoffed and turned his gaze somewhere else, deciding he’d had enough of the eyesore. He didn’t want to admit it but he was slightly disappointed, because one reason he hadn’t protested too heavily against getting dragged was Karin’s promise that the men attending would be dressed _just_ as slutty as her and so far, all he’d seen was a fireman without any muscle whatsoever and a guy in a toga with a _beard_. Sasuke liked muscles and shaved faces, thank you very much, and everyone else was wearing too much clothing to be called slutty.

Especially that stupid pumpkin, who was now done apologizing and seemingly intent on carving his way through the mass of people straight towards Sasuke. It should be noted that Sasuke wasn’t anywhere near the drinks, and so he sighed internally and braced himself for yet another drunkard hitting on him. At least this one was a guy.

“Hey!” the pumpkin said, having found that bright grin again and directing it towards Sasuke.

The effect was slightly ruined from the fact that even his _face_ was painted orange.  Otherwise, Sasuke might not have gotten as annoyed as he’d originally thought.

“Hello,” he replied coolly, taking another sip of the much too sugary drink and hoping the guy wouldn’t insist.

“Nice party, huh? Or maybe not, considering you’ve been standing there scowling for the past half hour or so.”

This guy really needed to lay off on the cheeky grins, in Sasuke’s opinion.

“Considering you seem to have watched me the past half hour or so, I’d say you’re not having that much fun either.”

The pumpkin laughed heartily at that, shrugging without a care in the world.

“Everyone here’s so drunk that the sober ones kinda stand out,” he said, still grinning, and Sasuke had to reconsider his initial impression that the guy was one of those smiling drunks.

“Since you haven’t mistaken me for a girl or tried to drop a bad pickup-line yet, I’m assuming you haven’t been drinking either?”

“Nope,” the pumpkin confirmed, dragging out the n but still looking far too happy for a sober guy surrounded by drunk idiots.

Oh, wait. This guy was an idiot while sober, so it probably didn’t make much difference. Producing a sound that was barely heard above the party music, Sasuke hoped it didn’t sound like he was inviting the pumpkin for a conversation. He’d been lucky enough to be released from Karin’s handcuffs upon arrival, and now he just needed to wait for her to stop paying attention to him so he could sneak away and go home for the cozy evening he’d planned. Just him, his cat, and the next episode of _The bachelorette_.

What, the guys were really hot.

“So, any particular reason you’re suffering through sobriety? I did have one beer but I usually don’t drink more than that, so it’s nice to see someone else in the same position.”

Sasuke was surprised. Not by the question, but by the fact that the guy looked like a party person yet apparently didn’t practice drinking. He hadn’t met many like him, sure there were people who didn’t drink that much but they still drank enough to get a bit tipsy, so usually it was just him and Juugo lowering the percentage of intoxication at parties. Too bad Juugo was on vacation, otherwise he’d had company at least. Karin and Suigetsu, forming the other half of their little friend group, usually drank enough for the four of them anyway.

“I don’t drink,” he replied, mimicking the other’s shrug, though his was decidedly less obstructed by stiff, orange fabric.

“Okay, cool. You could still socialize, you know.”

Sasuke glared when the pumpkin winked at him, attempting to be funny. He wasn’t in the mood to have his social skills questioned by a _pumpkin_.

“I’m Naruto, by the way,” the guy continued, stretching out his hand to shake Sasuke’s.

“I thought you were a pumpkin,” he retorted with a raised eyebrow, unintentionally causing the other to throw his head back and laugh.

“No shit, man! I love this costume, I’ve been wearing it for years and I’ve never seen anyone else in anything similar.”

“How surprising.”

The pumpkin –Naruto– gave him another cheeky grin coupled with a wink, raising his empty glass to bring it to Sasuke’s attention.

“Wanna join me and get another drink?”

“Actually,” Sasuke casually explained, leaning against the wall with what he hoped was an indifferent but intimidating look, “I was just about to leave.”

“Oh.” Naruto sounded slightly disappointed, but quickly regained his happy expression. “Then how about _I_ join _you_? I’m starting to feel too old for this type of party, anyway.”

When he saw Sasuke’s frown, he hurriedly clarified his intentions, much to Sasuke’s amusement.

“Just for some friendly company, I mean. I’m totally not hitting on you.”

“Good, because I wouldn’t know how to explain to my parents that I went on a date with a pumpkin.”

Naruto laughed again, a slightly surprised laugh that lit up his eyes as he playfully slapped Sasuke’s arm.

“So you _do_ have humor, huh? I was starting to think you didn’t have it in you.”

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke detached himself from the wall and left his glass on the floor, not wanting to pass through the whole living room and kitchen in case Karin saw him. He headed for the hallway without checking to see if Naruto followed, only mildly irritated when he did. Still, the guy had a pretty nice voice, and now that he took a closer look it seemed his body wasn’t too bad either. For a pumpkin, that is.

“I guess there aren’t many places open by now… We could grab a coffee at McDonald’s?”

“And why would I want coffee before going to bed, stupid.”

Naruto made an offended noise, struggling to get the body part of the pumpkin off himself.

Scratch that, he had a _very_ nice body.

“Do you have a better idea?”

The former pumpkin pouted at him, now simply looking strange with an orange face and orange jeans (where the hell did he find those) and a simple white t-shirt stretched over a well-defined chest. Sasuke was sad to see him put his thick coat on.

“Well,” Sasuke started, but realized he didn’t, in fact, have a better idea. Besides going back to his place, of course, and _that_ was not happening on the first date. “Lead the way.”

As it turned out, Sasuke had good use for that coffee since Naruto could somehow talk for hours without boring him to tears. And by hours he meant that around 3am he was starting to feel very thankful that he’d already fed his cat and played with it before leaving for the party so he didn’t need to feel bad or anything, because _damn_ when Naruto washed off the face paint in the restroom, Sasuke swore a different person altogether came back to sit with him. It helped that he’d left the pumpkin parts at the party.

And then, when Sasuke finally remembered he kind of needed to sleep since he had things to do later that day and told Naruto they should maybe wrap things up for tonight, he received such an infuriatingly sexy smile back that he almost choked on his tongue.

There was no logical reason for him to find the blond sexy, besides the fact that he was good-looking. Sasuke had always been a person who valued intellectual connection higher than physical attraction, and Naruto had spent a majority of the night telling him dorky stories about the animals he worked with at the rescue shelter and the animal park and on his trips abroad, showing him pictures of baby sloths and kittens and birds and zebras and pretty much anything classified as an animal, really.

It was dorky as hell and Naruto, at age 27, could have easily been mistaken for an overly excited teenager as he babbled on and on about all the dorky things he did in his life.

He was a dork who apparently enjoyed dressing up as a pumpkin every Halloween but Sasuke had decided that Naruto _better_ be hitting on him because _not_ doing so was simply unacceptable.

Stepping out onto the street, Naruto nervously scratched his neck while Sasuke could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He tried to telepathically tell Naruto that he didn’t really feel like going home alone anymore, because admitting it out loud was just too embarrassing, and besides it was Naruto who took the initiative so Sasuke shouldn’t need to leave his comfort zone.

“This was pretty nice,” Naruto said, hands stuffed in his pockets even though they _should_ be grabbing for Sasuke’s jacket by now.

The street was practically half empty, seriously!

“Yeah.”

“We should do it again sometime.”

“We should.”

“So umm…”

Why was Naruto looking like he wanted to run away?! Sasuke started doubting Naruto’s intentions then. Maybe he really had meant it as just friendly company? But who the hell even does that!

“You taking the subway?” he asked, hoping Naruto would use his question to his advantage. Hell, he’d take any terrible pick-up line at this point. 

“Yeah, it’s gonna take me about an hour to get home, night traffic is shit.” Naruto chuckled, grinning so that his dimples were showing in that way Sasuke had found himself oh so drawn to ever since the paint came off.

“I live just a ten minute walk from here.”

“Oh really? I’m jealous.”

Not jealous, you idiot! Get the hint! _Get. The damn. Hint!_

“You could-“

“Well I-“

Both stopped, embarrassed and trying to convince the other to continue. Sasuke was starting to feel horribly frustrated by now, wondering why Naruto had seemed so into him up until they came to the goodbye only to drop everything all of a sudden. He’d been flirting. Hadn’t he? Yes he had. Or maybe not. Mentally running through every single thing Naruto had done during their short time of knowing each other, Sasuke concluded that he’d definitely flirted with him. Probably.

Naruto smiled, then, one of those sweet ones that still clearly told Sasuke that he was leaving and basic politeness dictated that Sasuke accepted this.

“Hey, it was great meeting you, Sasuke. I guess I should be going though, it got much later than I thought.”

This dreadful sentence was accompanied by a small laugh, and one hand left Naruto’s pocket to give a wave, the kind of wave that a straight guy gives another straight guy before they’ve gotten to know each other well enough to ignore the ‘no homo’ rule.

It was disgusting and Sasuke felt his heart sink to the ground, lying there in a pathetic little heap among the dirt.

“Yeah, time flies, huh?”

“Sure does. Well, see you soon, then!”

And with that, Naruto gave one last smile and turned to leave, and Sasuke couldn’t even muster up a reply.

He watched him walk towards the nearby subway entrance, crushing Sasuke’s poor libido that had dared get its hopes up with every step of the way.

Oh, to hell with basic politeness and decency and proper behavior in public!

“Goddammit! You turn back right this instant, you, you stupid pumpkin! Idiot! Orange-loving moron!”

He even stomped his foot, heart promptly shooting up his throat as Naruto stopped, then slowly turned around to stare at him with wide eyes.

“What did you call me?” he asked, rather breathlessly.

“I called you a stupid pumpkin,” Sasuke repeated, glaring with narrowed eyes and clenched fists, and if he was acting like a three-year-old denied his favorite toy then he couldn’t care less because it was 3am and Naruto was making his life so very difficult.

“Say that to my face,” Naruto retorted, voice low and sending excited shivers down Sasuke’s spine as the other man closed in on him, eyes boring into his with a level of intensity Sasuke hadn’t known he craved until now.

“I’ll say it as many times you like,” Sasuke breathed out, tongue darting out to lick his dry lips as Naruto finally came to a stop so close that their noses almost touched.

“This is unexpected,” Naruto murmured, warm air hitting Sasuke’s mouth.

“How so?”

Sasuke’s fingers twitched, yearning to interlace with Naruto’s but not brave enough to do so just yet. He didn’t dare to blink, afraid that Naruto would step back again and leave. He wanted so badly to feel the heat of Naruto’s body against him, to taste his lips, to know for sure that he was _wanted_.

“It’s, uh, kind of embarrassing to admit but…” Naruto trailed off, swallowing and biting his lower lip enticingly. When he averted his eyes, Sasuke’s hand shot forward to grip his wrist and keep him close, encouraging him to keep talking. “You see, we’ve kind of met before.”

At this, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Met before? When? Where? How come he didn’t remember?!

“Really?” was all that came out of him, searching Naruto’s eyes as the other started blushing.

It was, honestly, pretty damn cute.

“Um, yeah. At Karin’s high school graduation.”

…but that was ages ago! Sasuke was all but gaping at Naruto now, wondering how a meeting years ago would make Naruto think them hooking up now was unexpected.

“Okay don’t take me wrong here, I wasn’t trying to be weird about it or anything but ever since I got back home more permanently last spring, Karin’s kind of been talking about you and I remembered seeing you at the graduation party and I guess I just wanted to meet you and I don’t know, see if you were actually as interesting as you seemed?”

Unsure of what to say, Sasuke only gave a slow nod.

“But you’re not exactly a, uh, party person are you?”

Sasuke did a very quick headcount of all the parties he’d skipped since spring. Was it ten? Or more like twenty?

“Guess not,” he admitted, still a little thrown off balance by the sudden change.

“Heh, well anyway, I just wanted to meet you and I mean, you’re really great and so hot and you have no idea how painful it was to just leave like this but, well, Karin kinda told me how you…”

Naruto was looking overcome with embarrassment now, squirming and rubbing his neck and seemingly doing his best to ignore the pale fingers holding his wrist firmly. Sasuke wasn’t taking any chances of him running off again. Things were, however, clicking into place now. Karin’s absolute refusal to let him get out of joining the party, Naruto showing up right in time for Sasuke to feel fed up with life and desperate for an excuse to distract himself from the party…

“She’s been giving you advice, hasn’t she?” he asked with narrowed eyes, wondering if it was flattering that Naruto took such care to make sure he acted in a way Sasuke wouldn’t mind, or feel kind of cheated that this was all planned and he didn’t really have a say in the matter.

“Well, just a little,” Naruto told him sheepishly, managing to look both properly ashamed and incredibly appealing at the same time.

How did he do that. _How!?_

“I just didn’t want to screw up!” Naruto blurted out, grabbing his bicep with one hand, a pleading look in his eyes. “I mean isn’t it crazy that I don’t even know you but I just _had_ to talk to you, and I was so scared you’d just dismiss me without a second thought when I’ve been thinking about this for months, and I should really just stop talking because this is getting pathetic but I-“

Sasuke decided to shut him up by cupping his cheeks –maybe not so gently– and squeezing them.

“Stop talking.”

It had the desired effect. It also had the effect that Naruto looked slightly worried, a rather funny sight all in all. Taking a mental picture, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, causing him to stumble a little in order to keep his balance. He’d have plenty of time later to think of a suitable punishment for tricking him like this, but also for _not_ tricking him like this _earlier_.

“I can think of better things to do instead of talking,” he whispered against Naruto’s lips, watching with satisfaction how blue eyes became half-lidded with desire as Naruto sucked in a breath.

“I’m listening,” Naruto whispered back, the corners of his mouth twitching into a hesitant smile, turning brighter when Sasuke slid his hands into his hair and pressed their bodies together.

With Naruto’s arms snaking around his back, Sasuke felt like he could conclude that yes, Naruto had indeed been flirting with him, he’d just failed to get the hint that it was working.

Well, Sasuke could show him _just_ how well it had been working once they were safely tucked away inside his bedroom. As for now, he let out a pleased little noise when Naruto hugged him tight, mouths brushing teasingly. His heart felt heavy against his ribs and he relished in the anticipation for a few more seconds, sharing Naruto’s warm puffs of air in the chilly night.

He could feel his entire body tingling as he closed his eyes, meeting Naruto halfway in a sweet kiss that soon turned needy, filling his senses with promises of dirty pleasure. Naruto’s hands dug into his hips, bringing their bodies even closer together. This time it was Naruto who let out a low groan, his tongue peeking out to lick along the seam of Sasuke’s lips lewdly. Shuddering in pleasure, Sasuke opened his mouth to suck on it, moaning around it in a way that probably wasn’t meant for a public setting. He could feel arousal building up fast, travelling up his spine and down his thighs and erupting in burning fire when Naruto’s hand came down to grab his ass possessively.

With a small gasp he separated their mouths, knees weakening as his eyes met Naruto’s hungry gaze.

“We should probably…”

“Move?” Naruto asked, breathless and grinning, still happily kneading his ass.

“Exactly.”

Then he remembered just how far his apartment was. Suddenly, ten minutes seemed like an eternity, he just wasn’t going to last that long. Frowning, he tore his eyes off Naruto and searched their surroundings, figuring that outside McDonald’s wasn’t exactly the best place to do indiscreet things. Not that a lot of people seemed to have even noticed them, though they probably would if clothes started coming off.

“This way,” he decided, taking Naruto by the hand and dragging him off towards a side street.

If he remembered correctly, the area he was headed for was rather empty at night, and there should be a convenient back street somewhere among the high-rise company buildings. He wasn’t really going to be picky about it, he just wanted to get off before making the trek home.

“I thought your apartment was in the opposite direction?” Naruto asked, rather confused, though that feeling soon changed into surprise when Sasuke sent him a naughty little smile over his shoulder. “Not your apartment, then?” he asked, swallowing with some difficulty when Sasuke shook his head.

“It’s too far away,” he replied, feeling his groin tighten when Naruto released a quiet curse word and squeezed his hand.

Calculating the chances of getting caught, Sasuke scanned every building and street they passed, soon veering off into a side street that led them to a small park on a tiny hill with a one-storey kindergarten placed next to it.

“Sasuke, no,” Naruto muttered, noticing Sasuke squinting towards the kindergarten.

“What? It’s perfect, no one will see us if we go behind the building there, with the trees and then the hill on the other side.”

“But Sasuke! It’s a kindergarten!”

Naruto was hissing, eyes nervously darting between Sasuke and the innocent-looking building.

“It’s just a building, don’t think so much about it. Look, the fence is easy to climb over.”

To Sasuke’s defense he was mostly thinking with his dick at the moment, but Naruto quickly got over his initial hesitation once Sasuke was on the other side of the fence and stood looking at him expectantly.

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Naruto muttered as he followed, but Sasuke hooked his fingers through the hoops on his jeans and pulled him in for another kiss, intending to silence any further objections.

“It’ll be fun,” he breathed into Naruto’s mouth, dipping his thumbs down the other man’s jeans and teasing the heated skin there. “Live a little. Besides, you don’t even drink.”

“But still,” Naruto insisted, though Sasuke could tell he was only doing it out of principle. “Kids are gonna come play here tomorrow.”

“Kids play in their parents’ bedrooms all the time,” Sasuke dismissed him with, grabbing him by the front of his jeans and pulling him along as he walked backwards, heading for that dark spot behind one part of the building. “I’m sure they won’t object to you playing with me a little, too.”

Torn between laughing and disagreeing, Naruto wisely kept his mouth shut and allowed himself to be maneuvered into the secluded place. Sasuke gave the area an appreciative glance, figuring the only way someone would see them would be if they climbed the little hill and stared directly down at them, and even then they’d be difficult to discover due to the streetlights not reaching this far. Walking even further inside, his heartbeat found its higher speed again as he listened to Naruto’s breathing, the crunch of their shoes against gravel extra loud now that they were quiet.

Once his back connected with a rough, painted wall he sucked in a breath, barely able to make out Naruto’s face in the darkness. It seemed the older man had finally gotten over his issues with the place, placing his hands against Sasuke’s chest and dragging them down his body, taking hold of one of his thighs and lifting it up so that their groins could more easily connect.

“Play with you, huh?” Naruto breathed into his ear, rolling his hips to grind heavily against Sasuke, both men moaning from the wonderful friction. “Does that mean we’ll play trick or treat?”

Sasuke couldn’t do much else than moan again as Naruto kissed down his neck, one strong hand still holding up his thigh, the other sliding underneath his shirt and jacket to caress his stomach. When Naruto rolled his hips again he bucked his own out to meet them, arms coming up to encircle Naruto’s neck and shoulders.

“Well?” Naruto urged him on, biting lightly on his earlobe as if he knew it was Sasuke’s weakness, pulling at it before switching to suck on the spot just underneath his ear.

“You sure got over yourself quickly,” Sasuke panted, twirling the fine hairs on the back of Naruto’s neck between his fingers, throwing his head back in pleasure when Naruto bit his ear again, harder this time.

“I’ve got the sexiest guy I’ve ever seen all to myself, asking me to play with him in such a kinky place… I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard in my entire life.”

Stomach fluttering, Sasuke used his leg to push Naruto’s body even closer, feeling his heat seeping in through his clothes. True to his word, Naruto was definitely hard against him, his hand warm as it ran up and down his side. Licking his lips, Sasuke found Naruto’s mouth again and kissed him eagerly, feeling much too hot in his jacket. Hurriedly unzipping it, he was just about to tear it off himself when Naruto stopped him with both hands, pulling it back over his shoulders with a wicked grin that he felt more than saw.

“You didn’t answer my question yet,” he reminded Sasuke, giving him a chaste kiss when he received a frustrated noise of complaint. “Well? What’s it gonna be?”

Still holding on to his jacket, Naruto ran his nose down and then up Sasuke’s neck, breath tickling his skin.

“Trick?” he whispered into his ear, rubbing his crotch slowly against Sasuke’s, making his cock strain against his too tight jeans as it hardened even more.

Then he let go of the jacket to pinch Sasuke’s nipples through his shirt, kissing his cheek when he moaned and bucked against him, tweaking them until Sasuke was a panting mess.

“Or treat?” he finished, taking Sasuke’s lower lip into his mouth and sucking on it for the second it took Sasuke to react and capture his lips in a fierce kiss that had them both moaning in need.

“I’ll take both,” Sasuke demanded, tilting his head to give Naruto access as he kissed along his jaw, relocating Naruto’s hands from his chest to his ass instead.

“Mm, nope, you have to pick one.”

Sasuke’s glare had no effect since Naruto’s attention was still on his jaw and neck, fingers massaging his ass in a way that was highly distracting from his displeasure at having to choose.

“Fine,” he said, gasping when teeth dragged along his earlobe again. “How about a trick, and then when we get back to my place you can treat me with your cock in my ass.”

Naruto paused, and Sasuke could hear him swallow harshly, letting out a shaky breath afterwards.

“Someone’s got a really dirty mouth,” he laughed, voice hoarse, mouth still against Sasuke’s ear.

“If it gets me what I want,” he answered teasingly, running his hands up Naruto’s arms and then through his hair, tugging at it so they were face to face again. “And right now I want your cock pretty bad.”

“If I could fuck you right now, I would,” Naruto muttered, pressing Sasuke against the wall with his body and spreading his knees even further apart. “I’d make you scream even if it meant someone calling the police on us.”

All but trembling from arousal, Sasuke placed a thumb against Naruto’s pulse point, feeling the staccato of his heart clearly. To think this guy, whom he’d thought to be a simple, boring pumpkin man, could drive him crazy with lust to the point where he contemplated an attempt to defy the laws of nature and have Naruto fuck him raw against this wall.

But nature was cruel and Sasuke figured he could be a good boy and wait a little longer. There were, however, lots of other things they could do and he hoped Naruto wasn’t all talk and really had a couple of tricks up his sleeve.

“Later,” he whispered in a heated promise, pressing little kisses to Naruto’s mouth until he felt like he was in control of himself again.

Naruto seemed to realize he needed a minute or so, caressing his back instead and responding to the kisses with sweet ones of his own. Soon, however, those hands started to wander, first to his hips, then his stomach, to finally start playing with the button to his jeans.

“Ready for that trick now?” Naruto asked, kissing his nose and cheek and neck, one arm encircling Sasuke’s waist to hold him securely in place.

“You’re such a dork,” Sasuke snorted, but his breath caught when Naruto popped the button and wasted no time in pulling the zipper down as well.

“Sure, but you’re the one that’s all hot and eager for this dork,” Naruto shot back, roughly shoving down Sasuke’s pants but leaving the briefs for now.

Kissing Sasuke again, Naruto’s hands snuck underneath the fabric covering Sasuke’s thighs, running up to his hips and causing the briefs to tighten around his balls. It made Sasuke’s breath hitch again, his hips automatically rubbing against Naruto to try and find some relief for the tension. The friction was good but not enough, and feeling impatient he tried to direct one of Naruto’s hands towards his dick instead. All he got for his efforts was a low chuckle and bite to his lower lip, before Naruto turned him around and pressed him face first against the wall.

To say that Sasuke felt turned on by Naruto holding him from behind was an understatement. Naruto’s hard cock pushed against his ass through the rough fabric of his jeans, his mouth finding Sasuke’s ear again to nibble on it.

“I thought we agreed to fuck later,” Sasuke forced out, holding back another moan as Naruto’s fingers made quick work of his shirt buttons.

“I don’t need my cock to make you cum,” Naruto assured him, voice thick with arousal, making Sasuke shiver slightly as talented fingers ghosted over his still raw nipples.

Breathing hard, Sasuke dug his face into an arm, feeling precum wet his briefs when Naruto tugged at the sensitive buds before dragging his hands down his chest and stomach, sidestepping his crotch to squeeze the front of his thighs. They stayed there to knead his muscles, Naruto’s warmth leaving his back as he kneeled behind Sasuke instead, kissing the back of his right thigh once comfortable on the gravel. With one hand he tugged Sasuke’s jeans further down his legs, caressing his skin and tickling the back of his knees in a way that almost had Sasuke kicking at him.

“Where do you want my mouth, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, moist lips brushing across his skin just underneath the dark fabric. “Here?”

He bit into one of Sasuke’s ass cheeks, eliciting a quiet moan from Sasuke, who was doing everything he could to not push his ass out and forget about nature again.

“Or maybe here?”

One of Naruto’s thumbs slid along his crack, pushing the soft fabric between his cheeks and rubbing up and down. When Sasuke couldn’t help but clench in anticipation, Naruto pushed harder to prod at his hole which sent a jolt of pleasure up Sasuke’s spine.

“Oh god,” Sasuke groaned, gripping the wall as best he could to stay upright, begging Naruto silently to finish undressing him and get to work already.

His prayers were answered as Naruto slowly hooked his fingers over the waistband by his hips, pulling down slowly to create maximum friction for his cock, even going so far as tugging it back and forth so that it rubbed almost painfully against it. He was already feeling crazy good and Naruto hadn’t even touched him! Soon enough he could feel the cold air wrap around his cock, but he hardly noticed because strong hands grabbed his hips and pulled them backwards, Naruto’s thumbs digging into his cheeks to separate them properly. Then Naruto’s tongue ran a wet path between them and Sasuke swore out loud, pushing his ass out even more.

He tried not to think about the fact that he hadn’t showered like he usually would before letting his partner rim him, but Naruto didn’t seem to mind as he made another long, drawn out lick starting almost from his balls.

“Louder,” Naruto urged him on when he moaned again, his tongue circling Sasuke’s hole before he sucked hard on it, leaving Sasuke a panting mess.

And he _still_ hadn’t touched his cock, but even so Sasuke knew that he was dripping heavily, the tension slowly rising to unbearable.

“ _Naruto_ ,” he complained, though even to his own ears it sounded more like a pleasured moan.

“God, yes,” Naruto mumbled, kissing and biting his cheeks between licks. “You sound so fucking hot when you say my name.”

Even though he tried, he couldn’t properly form words anymore as Naruto worked on his ass, sucking and massaging him so good he couldn’t believe this guy was actually single. Sasuke certainly hadn’t expected him to be this incredibly good at it, driving him to the brink of orgasm with just his tongue. He didn’t want it to end, but there was no way he could ignore his dick any longer, gasping once he finally closed his fist around it and made a loose stroke.

“Close already?” Naruto teased, leaning back and rubbing Sasuke’s ass that still felt like it tingled with pleasure. “Maybe we should move on to the next trick.”

Sucking in a breath, Sasuke stilled his hand again and tried to peek at Naruto, heart pounding in his ears. Instead of telling him what the next ‘trick’ would contain, Naruto gingerly got up and stretched his legs, leaving Sasuke all cold and frustrated.

“Well?” Sasuke snarled, impatience getting the best of him.

Naruto’s tongue had felt really good on his ass and he was slightly disappointed he wouldn’t get to cum like that. The next trick better be great or Sasuke would-

His thoughts were interrupted as Naruto turned him around again, taking a hold of his thighs and lifting him up so that his legs were forced to hook behind Naruto’s back. To make sure he wouldn’t slip down, Naruto pressed him against the wall, adjusting his pants and legs so that he was still bare but able to comfortably spread his legs. In doing this, Sasuke had grabbed Naruto’s biceps, only now realizing just how thick the muscle was there, and how easily Naruto seemed to carry his weight.

Swallowing thickly, Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto’s shoulders and down his chest, opening up his jacket and pushing up his t-shirt so he could feel for himself what he’d seen back when Naruto was struggling with the pumpkin costume.

“Enjoying yourself?” Naruto asked, kissing along his jaw. “That’s good, because this next trick requires your cooperation.”

“Oh really?” Sasuke was curious now, feeling his earlier impatience return because sitting still like this was starting to feel a little chilly.

Instead of replying, Naruto captured his lips briefly before adjusting again to free one hand, lifting it up to comb through Sasuke’s hair once before caressing down the side of his face and stopping at his lips. Not entirely sure where Naruto was going with this but not minding in the least, Sasuke opened his mouth to accept a finger inside, sucking and licking it thoroughly. Naruto leaned his forehead against his, his breathing hot and heavy.

“Damn, I wish I could see you better,” he sighed, and Sasuke had to agree though his eyes had adjusted somewhat to the dark by now.

“But you don’t want others to see us,” Sasuke reminded him, Naruto letting out a quiet laugh at that.

In order to speak, Sasuke had let go of his finger, and now he moved his hand back to Sasuke’s ass to rub against his hole.

“True,” Naruto admitted, grinning when Sasuke gasped as he prodded at the tense muscle, “I guess we’ll just need to do it again.”

Sasuke held on to Naruto’s jacket as he pushed the finger inside, the saliva just enough to let it slip through easily. Bucking his hips he tried to take it deeper, calling out when it rubbed against his prostate. They kissed again, sloppy and eager as Naruto moved his finger in a circle, creating the illusion that he’d pushed something thicker in there while he continued to rub. Sasuke didn’t think he could last long, not with Naruto wrapped around him like this, grinding his hard length against him.

“This is where I need your help,” Naruto panted, sucking briefly on his pulse point before continuing. “If you could touch yourself for me… tell me how good you feel…”

Sasuke moaned, releasing one side of Naruto’s jacket to reach down between them, finding his straining cock and pressing it against his stomach with the heel of his hand.

“Come on, Sasuke, make me cum with your sexy voice…”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Sasuke groaned, Naruto hitting him _just_ right, his toes curling in anticipation. “You make me feel so fucking good, Naruto, give it to me harder…”

Naruto leaned back a little just enough to look down between them, breathing harshly as he hoisted Sasuke up a little more.

“Keep talking,” he groaned, “let me hear you.”

Doing as told, Sasuke forgot about anyone possibly hearing them and opened his mouth wide with every noise of pleasure he made, strings of broken curses spilling from his lips as he rolled his balls between his fingers.

“Like that, Sasuke, you turn me on so bad.”

He was so close, loving the attention Naruto was giving him, loving how his body and hands and mouth seemed to need him so much. It was as if Naruto wanted to hear his voice but couldn’t help kissing him, sucking his tongue between his teeth and biting down to make Sasuke twitch from pleasure.

“Give me your cock,” Sasuke demanded, hooking one arm behind Naruto’s neck and using the hand previously wrapped around himself to fumble with Naruto’s pants, “I want to make you cum.”

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Naruto gasped, momentarily forgetting about the finger he still had pushed up Sasuke’s ass and lifting him up for a second to make room for his pants and boxers to get pulled down a little.

Not wasting any time, Sasuke wrapped his hand around both of them and squeezed, enjoying Naruto’s almost shout at the amazing feeling.

“I bet it hurt to hold back, huh?” Sasuke murmured, running his thumb over the head of Naruto’s cock, smearing out the precum gathered there. “Bet all you wanted was to enter me and fuck me until I screamed.”

“ _Oh god_ ,” Naruto choked out, biting into Sasuke’s neck and all but whimpering when Sasuke started slowly stroking them.

“You can fuck me soon,” Sasuke continued, not even complaining when Naruto’s strength left his arms and he was put back down, because it meant he got to feel Naruto’s body aligned with his, pressing him into the wall so hard he could barely breathe. “As long as you want, so hard I’ll pass out.”

“Want you so bad,” Naruto whispered hotly into his ear, hands running up his sides and then down again, thumbs drawing circles over his hipbones.

Sasuke shivered, finding it difficult to swallow through his arousal. He kept stroking them slowly, wanting to drag the moment out, Naruto grinding against him in tune with his hand. Tugging at Naruto’s hair he angled his head so they could kiss, hungry and deep but just as slow, muffling each other’s moans.

He felt feverish, drowning in the heat of their bodies. Naruto sighed his name between kisses, like they were lovers, like Sasuke was precious.

Like he’d never be with anyone else ever again.

When Naruto’s hand closed over his, helping him get them off, he buried his face in the crook of Naruto’s neck. Breathing in his scent deeply he could feel the pressure build up, layers of boiling pleasure piling up until eventually it would all fall, taking him with it.

“Cum for me, Sasuke,” Naruto breathed into his ear, biting down on it, and Sasuke shuddered as he gasped into his skin.

He vaguely registered Naruto moaning loudly, tensing up against him, concentrating instead on the pleasure coursing through him as he came all over their hands. Taking deep breaths, it took a few moments to come back down to earth, but when he managed to tear his face off Naruto’s shoulder –it was honestly starting to feel uncomfortably warm– he barely had time to blink before Naruto cupped his face and kissed his breath away again.

“I almost feel like this is all a dream and soon I’ll wake up in bed all lonely and embarrassed,” Naruto rambled, shaking his head and laughing a little at himself. “But I really hope it isn’t.”

…and Naruto’s dorky side decided to shine again. Sasuke didn’t mind though, only huffing at him before pushing at his chest so he could have some breathing space. It turned out he hadn’t cum just over their hands, some had run down his dick as well and some had splattered by one hipbone.

“Something wrong?” Naruto asked, noticing his frown.

“Just realized we don’t really have anything to clean up with.”

“Oh. I can fix that.”

Before Sasuke could ask just how he was going to do that, Naruto lifted their hands to his mouth and started licking them clean, effectively turning Sasuke’s arousal back on full power again. Was there no end to this man’s seductive powers?!

“I take back what I said earlier,” Sasuke blurted out, Naruto pausing to look at him. “You’re not a stupid pumpkin, you’re a too-sexy-for-his-own-good pumpkin.”

Blinking at him in surprise, Naruto then threw his head back and laughed heartily, pecking his nose once he was done laughing. Sasuke wanted to explain that it was probably close to 4am now and his head was still a little woozy, but Naruto kept licking at their hands in such a distracting way that he forgot about it.

It was only when Naruto finished and instead reached out to tuck Sasuke back inside his pants that he remembered it was actually pretty cold, and his bed would be so much warmer.

“Let’s go,” he said, pushing off the wall and starting to walk back towards the light. “We’re not done yet.”

Naruto grinned when he caught up to him, grabbing his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Alright,” he said, swinging their hands between them like the biggest dork ever. “You still haven’t gotten your treat, after all.”

Sasuke stopped short, giving the other man a disapproving look.

“I’m not a dog,” he complained, and Naruto laughed again.

Then he pulled him close, brushing their mouths together, eyes glittering with mirth and Sasuke thought he’d never find his breath again.

“Good, because then I couldn’t hit on you.”

“I thought you totally weren’t hitting on me, just wanting to keep me some friendly company.”

Naruto’s expression didn’t change, but he did lean in just enough to place a chaste kiss on Sasuke’s mouth.

“Well, I lied.”

Sasuke shook his head, amused despite his better judgment.

“I hope you don’t have any other non-sex related tricks left up your sleeve,” he said, rolling his eyes when Naruto hummed in mock thought.

“I might have one or two,” Naruto joked, still holding him securely, and Sasuke couldn’t say he minded it at all. “But for my final trick…”

Naruto leaned closer, brushing his lips along his jawline, kissing the shell of his ear.

“Maybe I’ll attempt to steal your heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy, Cheesier, Naruto, haha! They are such loveable dorks, these two. I hope you liked it!!! It feels like it's been forever since I last wrote smut haha so it was good practiceX)


End file.
